Put on a Show
by Time-to-Pretend001
Summary: "You have to put on a show." Iris looked at Barry in confusion. Put on a show. Iris's eyes widened at what she thought he was possibly suggesting. Iris and Barry are held captive until their kidnapper gets what he wants. AU, dark themes, Sexual Content, TITLED CHANGED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I have a bit of a twisted mind and this idea came to me suddenly. A bit AU with no Flash or meta humans. Warning: This story contains disturbing elements.**

* * *

It was the sudden pain that brought Iris back to consciousness, and the sudden light from the room intensified the ache she felt in the back of her head. It took her a few seconds to register her current position, the unfamiliarity of the room she was in did not trouble her at first, until she saw the emptiness of it. White walls upon a white floor and the light so bright she could see every wrinkle and beauty mark on the hand blocking her face from the ceiling lights.

Panic began to emerge and Iris looked around, hoping to find something, anything, an answer perhaps. From across the room there was a bed, similar to the one she laid on, with a figure lying across it.

 _Where the hell am I?,_ she thought to herself, unsure of what was going on. Iris could barely remember anything after she exited her car. She remembered parking in the driveway, taking bags of light groceries from the back seat and something covering her…. _Oh._

A new wave of panic began to emerge at the sudden realization that something must have happened to her. Was she kidnapped, she thought. Did the kidnapper drug her and rape her? Iris looked down and pulled her skirt up, her dressy skirt she often wore to work, and saw her panties were still there. There was no pain between her legs or remains of someone's evidence and Iris let out of breath of relief.

Still, she was in a unfamiliar room with a stranger across from her, still asleep on his side. He appeared tall and lanky, wearing casual clothing with his shoes still on. His hair, the only other visible part of him was a dark chestnut brown, strands of it in every direction, as if it was pulled over and over again. There was a moment in which Iris considered the possibility that the tall sleeping man was the kidnapper, until she thought about how foolish it would be for the him to sleep in the same room as she, putting himself at risk of an attack if she were to wake before him.

Iris got up from the bed and felt weakness in her legs for a few seconds until she adjusted to being in a standing position. She thought about walking over and waking the man up, thinking that he may know more of what's going on than she, but quickly changed her mind, spotting a door on one side of the room. Iris rushed to the door and pushed against it, as there was no handle or door knob, and found that it was closed tight.

"No, no, no." She cried and pushed harder on the door, in panic, eventually using her fists to hit the structure. "Hello?!" She yelled, continuing to bang against the door until her fist throbbed with pain. "Let me out!"

A sudden groan was heard from behind her and Iris knew that the man was waking up, most likely from the noise she created.

"Fuck, what is that?" The man rolled over and Iris could see his face for the first time. The man's eyes were closed shut, most likely feeling the same pain and discomfort from the bright ceiling light.

Iris, not thinking twice, rushed over to the man and kneeled beside him on the floor, placing her small hand against his face. "Hey, hey. I, um, need you to h-help me find a way out." Iris managed to say, somehow finding the strength to remain somewhat calm, despite the rapid beating she felt as she placed the palm of her other hand against her chest.

"Wha? Who are you?" The man's voice was hoarse and deep and harsh, as his eyes narrowed on Iris's face. He grabbed her by the wrist, the one connected to the hand against his cheek, and pulled it away. His harsh movements took Iris by surprise at first, but she could understand his reaction as he probably had as much knowledge of what was currently happening as she. The man got up from the bed and walked over to the door that Iris was pushing against not too long ago. After a few attempts to open, to no prevail, the man cursed loudly in defeat and slumped his back against the door, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground with his knees bent and his large hands grabbing fistfulls of his hair.

"Look, um, sir…" Iris did not know what to say or what to do. No amount of experience in the field of journalism could prepare herself for the danger that she found herself in this time. She imagined that she made a few enemies along the way, exposing the city's most corrupt would guarantee that, but she could not imagine what she could have possibly done to allow for this situation. Before she could continue with her thoughts, the man responded.

"Barry."

"What?"

"My name is Barry." Iris saw that the man was looking at her now, taking a quick glance at her current state of dress before returning his eyes to her face, with a confused expression.

"Oh, um, I didn't know we were touching on first name basis already." Iris joked inappropriately and she saw the corner of Barry's mouth turn slightly upward.

Iris looked around the room for something that could help them get out of this prison that they were in. Something caught her eyes when Barry spoke again.

"So can I know your name?"

"What? Oh, it's Iris. Does that look like a camera to you?" Iris pointed to the small device on one of the corners of the room, opposite from the door. Barry followed her finger, although the item was not hard to miss. There was very few things in the room with them, and the walls were all pale, making the device stand out.

"Holy shit." Barry got up from his place on the floor and walked to the corner. He was a tall man but not tall enough to reach the camera. "Do you think the person is watching us?"

"God knows. Probably." Iris breathed out, and her heart began to beat faster at the thought of someone watching them.

"Ok, um, what is the last thing you remember?" Barry asked, now focusing on Iris, who stood frozen in the middle of the small room.

"I..I remember coming home from the store. I got out of my car and I felt someone grab me from behind. And something covering my mouth…" Iris eyes widened at the sudden memory of feeling the wet towel pressed against her mouth. She still could not explain the pain in her head when she awoke from this hell.

"Fuck!" Barry whispered. "I was leaving my apartment…"

Barry looked up at Iris and saw the tears welling in her eyes. Something about seeing the sadness and worry in her eyes prompted him to approach her and place his hands on her gentle shoulders. "Hey, hey, listen. We are going to get through this. We are going to find a way out, I promise you."

Iris brushed the tears that spilled down her cheeks briskly. There was a pause and Iris nodded, hestinantly. She could not imagine how they were going to get out of this situation but a part of her had hope that her father and brother or even her boyfriend would notice her missing. Perhaps if she stayed at her father's house instead of moving into the apartment she currently resided in by herself, her family would notice something wrong when she did not return home the next day. A small part of her hoped Eddie was currently making attempts to reach out to her, but she couldn't imagine him calling her so soon after the big fight they had the night before.

There was a few moments of silence before a voice emerged and broke through the four walls, it's origins unknown until Barry noticed another small device on the other side of the room, where the suppose door was. It, too, was hanging high on the wall barely touching the ceiling, as if strategically placed there for the purpose of communicating with the captives held prisoners within the four white walls.

"Now that you both are awake, we can begin." Barry and Iris looked at each other in confusion before looking at the speaker, noticing the distortion in the deep voice that was addressing them. There was a moment of silence followed by shuffling before the voice returned. "I'm going to make this quick. If you two want to return home safely, there is something the two of you have to do."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Barry yelled in question. One hand remained on Iris's shoulder and Iris could feel his fingers twitch as he spoke.

"You have to put on a show."

Iris looked at Barry in confusion. _Put on a show._ Iris's eyes widened at what she thought he was possibly suggesting.

"You w-want us to…"

"Fuck." The voice responded and Barry's hand tightened on Iris's shoulder.

"What?" was the only response that came from Barry, and he looked to Iris for confirmation that he heard correctly.

"Like I said, put on a show, and you are free to go."

"No!" Iris retorted in anger. She was not going to have sex with a stranger while some pervert watched on camera. Never mind that she did not know the man standing before her, but the thought of what the mystery voice was suggesting made her stomach unsettle and her jaw tense.

"The choice is yours." And with that, voice disappeared and the whispering static sound in the background faded.

Barry turned to Iris and his look mirrored that of Iris. Anger. Frustration. Worry. Pain? At least that was what Iris felt as the ache she felt in the back of her head reemerged.

The pair looked at one another and Barry could see the sadness again in Iris's eyes. He felt anger at the thought of what they were expected to do and of what will happen if they refuse their kidnapper's command. Barry shook his head and after a long time let go of Iris's shoulder, looking around the room for any possible way they could exit.

Nothing. No window, no vent. The air inside the room was already stuffy and Barry couldn't help but notice a small bead of sweat settled on Iris's chest, between the curves that formed her breast. Barry looked away quickly, not feeding into the idea of copulating with a woman against either of their wills to satisfy the deranged human waiting outside these walls.

 _Fuck,_ Barry thought. He must have vocalized his thought because Iris looked at him, her eyes glistening from the tears that had yet to fall.

"There is no way out. This asshole has us trapped here for a long time." Barry moved to the bed he was occupying not that long ago and slumped down. He imagined that maybe, just maybe, Cisco would notice his absence and figure out that something was wrong. No, he was confident that Cisco knew by now that something was amiss. His roommate would catch on quickly and do whatever he can to help his best friend out, especially if he sensed he was in danger. The problem is, did he know where to find him? Barry hoped that the kidnapper was messy in his efforts to take down the 6"1 man, who was leaving his apartment before hell ensued. Barry then thought about his family. His parents would be the first to learn about his disappearance after Cisco, and the thought of his protective mother falling apart pained him.

He looked up to see the woman, Iris, sitting on the other bed opposite from him. He was so lost in thought he did not notice her movements. Despite the tears and sunken face, Barry thought the woman looked quite beautiful. Her dark skin glowed, most likely from the slowly building heat of the room, and in any other circumstances, Barry would imagine running his fingers down her arms, chest, legs…but the thought of engaging in any form of sexual or intimate activity with the young woman repulsed him; not because he did not find himself attracted to her, but because of the circumstances they found themselves in.

With a sigh, Barry laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

It might have been a few hours, the next day, none of them could be certain. Their kidnapper had made sure to remove any devices from their pockets. Even Iris's watch that she received as a gift from boyfriend was missing. Time was nonexistent in the empty space, where all there was to keep the pair entertained were their beds, the monitor, and each other.

"Chess club." Barry admitted and a blush creeped up on his snowy cheeks.

"Seriously?" Iris could not help but laugh lightly at Barry's confession.

"Yeah, I mean what can I say...I was a bit of a dork back then." Barry rubbed the back of his neck slowly, occasionally looking up to see feminine eyes staring back and a sweet smile that made him blush even more. "But wait, that's not all...I was also in the anime and robotics clubs."

"Wow." Iris responded jokingly, but she couldn't help but smile at his admittance. There was something about this gentle, nerdy side of him that warmed her heart. As time passed on, anger became a distant feeling with the pair resorting to talking about their lives. The lives that they were uncertain if they would ever return to. It was the only distraction they had from their current predicament, and at times, both were completely lost in their discussions that the world around them seized to exist for those few moments. The idea that Iris was not alone comforted her, as selfish as she thought that was.

"What about you?" Barry asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Literature magazine, creative writing, school newspaper...you know."

Barry gave a small chuckle. "Seems like you were destined to be a reporter, Ms. West."

The corner of Iris's lips rose and before she could respond, her stomach began to growl again. Iris placed both hands on her belly and pressed lightly, hoping to relieve some of the pains she felt at not eating for a awhile. "Shit, I can't take this anymore. We need food."

"I know." Barry shook his head slightly and looked up at the camera.

* * *

Both were resting on their beds, doing their best to close their eyes and let sleep take over them, taking their minds from the discomfort they felt from their hunger and the heat of the room. Barry fought against removing any article of clothing, not wanting to make Iris uncomfortable, but the uncomfortableness he felt in return having to feel the fabric of his pants stick to his sweaty legs and the wetness of his shirt made the young man change his mind. So Barry laid on the bed, only in his brief shorts with a thin blanket covering his bottom half. Barry couldn't help but notice that Iris eventually gave in as well, her bra and panties the only article of clothing she kept on, and the same type of blanket covering her legs and torso. He also noticed her discomfort as she moved from side to side, finding a position that would give her some relief from the pain below her belly. After some time battling with the urgency to relieve herself, Iris rushed over to the corner of the room with the bucket she found under her bed and relieved herself. At least their kidnapper was courteous enough to provide them with toilet wipes, she noted with sarcasm. Iris could only feel the embarrassment of doing something so private not far from Barry for awhile before it became part of their routine. Barry never turned once and she was grateful that he gave her privacy.

"I can't sleep." Iris whispered under the blanket she was covered in completely, blocking the intense light even for a little bit. Her voice was soft and muffled but with the silence of the room, Barry could make each syllable.

"Me too."

"Iris turned towards him on her bed and saw that he had an arm thrown over his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, Barry. I know it's crazy but I think maybe we should...you know." Iris hesitated but hoped Barry knew what she meant. Barry stiffened and removed the arm from his face and turned to Iris.

"Iris…"

Iris cut him off abruptly. "I know, I don't want to either. Just the thought of him...watching...But what other choice do we have. We haven't had food or water for god knows how long. What if this is all he wants?"

"And what if it isn't?" Barry intercepted, his torso now raised as he leaned against his arms.

"We won't know. But we have to try. Barry we might.." Iris choked before she could utter the dreadful word, but she managed to continue. "...die here."

Barry looked defeated and angry and...hopeful? Iris waiting for his response.

"Ok." Before Iris had a chance to respond, Barry got up from the bed and the blanket that was covering his midriff and legs fell on the floor.

"Ok, we're ready!" Barry yelled, looking at the camera and waiting for a response he wasn't even sure would be there. From his peripheral, he noticed Iris get up and walked towards the camera. Her blanket was also forgotten, and for the first time, Barry noticed her slim figure and the gorgeous chestnut color glistening with the sweat. Iris stared at the camera for a moment before she responded confidently. "You want a show, we'll give you a show."

There was a moment of silence before the voice returned from behind them, this time much deeper and with a bit of an accent. The sound filled the small space they occupied and Barry continued directing his attention at the camera.

"Good." Was the voice's only response, and Barry looked to Iris in confusion before looking back at the camera.

"Begin."

* * *

 **Author's end note: Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Chapter two is here! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I decided to make this into a story instead of a one-shot so there will be more chapters to come. Warning: Sexual content below.**

* * *

For as long as the two were dating, Iris never once felt the urge to be physical with another man. Eddie was everything she liked in a man and more and the two had gotten along swimmingly even before they dated. However, the days leading up to her abduction was…well, messy, to say the least. It first started with an argument over Iris moving in with Eddie which he insisted on since they were together for some time. Iris loved being self-dependent, and the thought of leaving her apartment that she moved into not long before the couple started dating did not settle well with her. Instead of respecting her wishes, Eddie took it personally. He accused her of not wanting to take their relationship further and questioning whether she really loved him. Of course, at that point it was less about her moving in and more about Eddie's insecurity with their relationship. She knew he always felt he was giving more to the relationship than she was. To be truthful, Iris was uncertain if she saw a future with her boyfriend, so Eddie's concerns was somewhat justified.

So as Iris laid on the bed, naked and her legs spread wide apart, the thought of betraying her boyfriend came to mind. She knew that the situation that she and Barry were in was not completely in their control. They were forced to engage in intercourse, if it means freedom and survival and most people would understand the situation. At least that was what Iris convinced herself, as images of Eddie surfaced her mind. But the thoughts of Eddie and her guilt would soon vanish as a shot of pleasure coursed through her body. You see...it was hard to concentrate on anything else when a handsome man was settled between her legs, using his tongue and fingers to bring her to ecstasy. Occasionally, Iris would look at the camera that was facing the pair and give a disgusted look to show their kidnapper how perverse he was.

 _Put on a show._

Iris thought about what he meant. Was there another man with him watching the encounter? Surely there was as she remembered hearing a different voice speak through the monitor. She could not decipher what kind of accent it was the second man had; not that it would even matter.

A jolt of pleasure coursed up from the area where Barry was stimulating Iris, causing her to grab a fistful of his hair. "Shit." she cursed and Barry lips turned at Iris's reaction, before diving back in. He was skilled, Iris determined, hesitating too much in the beginning as if he hadn't taken a woman this way in a long time. But there was no mistaking that Barry was enjoying this just as much as she was.

Barry traced her outer lips a few times with his tongue, as if to tease her, and Iris let out a whine. The sensation was becoming to much and she knew with the amount of back and forth Barry was doing by tracing patterns on her clit and switching to her outer lips and thighs, that Iris was going to cum hard. He was, well,...detailed in his exploration; like a man dying of thirst in a dessert. The amount of pressure he applied to Iris's clit, as he returned to pleasuring her again, was enough to make her burst in a matter of minutes, but it was his finger expertly entering her and massaging that part of her, she forgot existed, that tore her apart.

"Barry, yes." She moaned loudly, this time for his ears only. Iris felt the flow of her juices rush out of her in waves and she was only a bit ashamed to admit that she had never orgasmed this hard in all the time she was with Eddie. It was not her fault though. Eddie had never been as passionate about her body the way Barry was being. It was almost as if Barry was worshipping her, treating her body like a delicate item but giving it the admiration she deserved. It made Iris feel sexy and confident and...desired, and it was enough to distract her from her surroundings.

Barry crawled up her body, his prominent erection still encased in his brief shorts. He placed his body next to Iris's, on his side, and brought his hand down to her nether regions, collecting the juices that soaked her pussy and the sheets. Barry brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers dry, not leaving one drop, as he stared back at Iris. There was no mistaken the hungry look in his face and the thought of how turned on Barry was caused a new surge of arousal to join the wetness collected at her folds.

Iris reached down to Barry's bulge, feeling how hard he was for her. "Barry." she moaned.

At the sound of his name, Barry's member twitched. She began stroking him over the fabric of clothing covering his cock, drawing out moans from the man next to her. One swipe of her finger against the tip caused Barry to jerk and his eyes to shut tightly. His mouth suddenly latched on to Iris, causing her to moan loudly. They hadn't kiss since they started, both not being sure if the other would feel comfortable with it. The men behind the cameras did not complain when they didn't.

Iris grabbed Barry's hair, rather forcefully, and brought his head closer while thrusting her tongue in his mouth. A groan escaped Barry at the action and at the loss of her hand against his erection.

"Suck him off."

The pair stopped and looked at the camera before looking to each other. Iris noticed the worried expression on Barry's face and she reassured him it was ok.

The nerves came back when she remembered there was an audience, who were most likely taking pleasure at the sight of the pair, but Iris brushed off the feeling as she pushed Barry back and slithered down his body.

"The other way."

Iris turned her head around and gave a look to the camera. "Seriously?" She responded, annoyed, but did as she was commanded. Iris turned around and straddled Barry so that she was facing his cock and the camera while her ass was facing Barry's face. She began pushing down the article of clothing covering him while alternating between placing kisses and sucking the skin as she made her way to his erection.

"Fuck." She heard from behind her and felt his hands reaching down to her ass cheeks, giving it a squeeze. When his shaft was uncovered, Iris wasted no time placing it in her mouth and closing her eyes shut, trying to forget there was a camera directed at them. Feeling Barry's cock slide down her mouth and almost hit the back of her throat brought a new wave of arousal to her. There was something so erotic to Iris about this position, one she never thought to try with Eddie, and the groans and labored breathing coming from Barry was enough to get her more wet. Barry continued his massaging on her ass cheeks which made Iris take in more of him as she continued to slide him in and out of her mouth. She used her hand to hold the base of his shaft while using the other to massage his balls, that were already tightening.

"Mmmm."

The vibration of Iris's mouth around Barry's cock was becoming too much for him and he was a couple of pumps away from coming in Iris's mouth. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"Stop." The voice behind the monitor spoke and it took Iris of couple of seconds to realize what the man said. She gave one final swipe of her tongue over the tip, making Barry shiver.

"Get on top."

The voice's commands were not very specific but the two knew what they had to do and caught on very quickly. Iris scooted over until her mount was inches from Barry's erection. Taking a hold of it, she slowly sank onto his dick, stopping one or twice to adjust before lowering herself further. Once she settled completely, Iris waited a few minutes to adjust and she enjoyed the feeling of him filling her so fully. She felt his hands reach for her hips and give it a squeeze, urging her to move which she did.

"Iris." Barry called out and the excitement of hearing him call her name so sensually caused her to increase her pace. Iris opened her eyes slightly and saw that Barry's briefs were still hanging around his knees. She decided to push the clothing down his long legs which caused him to slip out of her hot center. "No." He complained and got up to a sitting position, bringing her body back to where he needed her to be. His actions caused Iris to chuckle softly and she reached behind her to grab his hair and bring his lips down to hers. Her neck strained from the action but Barry held her head as he moved his tongue against hers. Letting go, Barry took his cock and thrusted up swiftly and harshly into Iris causing her to yelp. The slight pain she felt at the movement was quickly replaced by pleasure as Barry grinded himself beneath her, his arm reaching around to grab a hold of her waist.

Iris joined him in his movements, using her knees which were still planted on the mattress on either side of Barry's frame to help her bounce harder on his lap. The pressure Iris felt from the impending orgasm was building but Iris wanted more...wanted, to be fucked. Iris fell forward, placing each hand on the mattress on each side of Barry's legs and turned her head to look at Barry, who was staring back in confusion. He was breathing heavy and his hand was on his cock, stroking softly to give him some relief. The area between her legs was wet and exposed and waiting. After a few adjustments of their bodies, Barry grabbed a hold of Iris hips, lining himself perfectly with her entrance.

"Let's give them what they want. You know, so they can let us go." Iris whispered, so only he could hear. Barry scowled while looking at the camera and then without warning, thrusted deep into the woman below him. Both moaned loudly at the sensation and Barry preceded to grind his hips, closing his eyes and throwing his head back at the feeling of Iris's tight walls enveloping him as he continued to pound into her. There was no much sweat, causing Barry to lose grasp of Iris's hips a few times. He remembered that he didn't give her breasts any attention since they started...this thing.

Reaching around, Barry found a breast and began massaging it, occasionally rolling her nipple between his fingers as he continued to fuck her. Iris wailed, the feeling of her breast being stimulated caused her walls to clamp down tightly on the member that was sliding in and out of her at a rapid past.

"You feel so, ugh, good." Barry managed to cry out as he pushed his hips harder against Iris's. The increase of speed had his balls repeatedly collide with Iris's clit, and the sensation of her being filled while her bundle of nerves and breasts were being equally stimulated brought her over the edge. With a shiver, Iris came and her walls clamped repeatedly on Barry's cock as she felt her body drain of energy. Spent from their activity, Iris collapsed on the bed, which caused Barry's cock to slip out from her. She turned lazily to the aroused man behind her and noticed his cock was still at full attention, the tip reddened. Before she had a moment to respond or react, Barry flipped her over until she was on her back and her legs spread out. Barry wasted no time and laid his full body on top of Iris and pushed his cock back into her. Iris felt a bit sore but the feeling of having him back inside her outweighed any discomfort she felt in that moment. Occasionally, Barry would look to her with concern in his eyes and Iris would reassure him with a gentle kiss. As tempting as it was for him to take her and fuck her with every fiber of his being, he also cared for the woman and Iris sensed it.

It only took a few pumps before Barry reached his own ecstasy, and Iris's legs clamped Barry's hips between them at the feeling of his seed coating her inside. Spent and exhausted, Barry rolled over next to Iris and draped his arm over his closed eyes, letting his breathing slowly ease on its own.

Neither one spoke as Barry suddenly leaned over to pick up the water bottled sitting on the floor next to the bed; the bed Iris occupied when she would rest. Barry drank at least half the bottle before passing it to Iris, watching her as she chugged the remaining water.

They were only given two water bottles and a simple bread to eat before they...began. It was not enough to keep them satisfied and the hunger and thirst they felt as they started their activity only fueled them to give their best in their performance, if it guaranteed them the freedom they so desperately needed. Both had yet to see their kidnappers, as the food and water were delivered when when the pair were asleep. It seemed to Iris that their kidnappers were...prepared.

Before she could question it any further, Iris felt sleepiness hit her and so she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, not caring about shielding her exposed body from Barry or the men behind the camera.

No one had spoken since the pair finished and it seemed their captors were satisfied with their performance.

Tossing the empty bottle that he took from Iris aside, Barry laid down next to her and preceded to cover them both with the blanket he found bunched up on the corner of the bed. As small and uncomfortable as the bed was, especially for two people, Barry felt satisfied having Iris drape herself across his body as both succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same throbbing pain Iris felt the first time she woke up in the room that brought her back to consciousness. It took the woman a few moments before she dared opened her eyes, not ready to take in the familiar surrounding that haunted her whenever she would awaken from her sleep. The only pleasant sight lately was Barry, and as she moved her hands around to find the warm flesh of his body, she was left with emptiness.

Iris immediately opened her eyes, only now aware that there was a obvious beeping sound next to her. Next to her bed. There was not much in the room, but it was far more than what she remembered. The stiffness of her left arm, the same arm she moved when looking for Barry, laid against the sheet with a needle planted in her vein. In the distance, she heard the shuffling of feet and murmuring, both male and female, and...her dad?

"...I don't know, Wally. Look…I understand you're angry, I understand you want answers, you want to find them, I get it. But right now we have think about your sister…"

 _Dad._ Iris opened her mouth to call out for her dad but her mouth was dry. It was as if someone had stuffed cotton balls in her mouth and her first instinct was to look around for water.

"Look, I'm back at the hospital. I'm going to talk to the nurse real quick and see how Iris is doing. We'll talk more later, ok?" Iris heard her dad say, and she realized then that he must have been on the phone with someone. Behind the curtain, separating her and what she could assume was another patient or an empty bed, Iris could hear the slow heavy footsteps of her 6"3 father approach the side of the hospital room she occupied.

"And Wally, don't do anything stupid." She heard her father sigh before hanging up the phone, and before Iris had a chance to speak or sit up, her father appeared from behind the curtain.

"Iris." Joe announced, in shock. He stopped in his tracks, a few inches from the end of Iris's hospital bed, with his coat in one hand and his cell phone in the other. His eyes were weak and the darkness under them was unmistakable.

 _God, he's a mess,_ Iris thought as she continued to inspect her father. His shirt was wrinkled and his face a bit oily, likely from not being washed. She imagined it was a while since the last time he stepped foot in their house, and even longer since he had a proper rest. His appearance contrasted his demeanor on the phone, and Iris knew well enough despite the stress, her father knew how to appear calm and collected.

"Iris, baby." Joe moved quickly to his daughter's side and wrapped her tiny frame in his large arms. He kissed the top of her hair and Iris could feel a trickle of tears seep down his cheeks onto her temple as he leaned his head against hers.

"Dad...I'm...I'm so glad...to see you." Iris managed to say, despite the dryness in her mouth, and she felt some tears of her own run down as she squeezed her father even tighter.

Joe pulled away slightly to look into his daughter's eyes. "How long have you been awake, baby girl?"

"Just woke up now. How long have I been here?"

"A few days. You were out since I found you." Iris's eyes widened. How did she not know? The last time she was awake, she and Barry were...Barry!

"Where's Barry?" Iris whispered out loud, even thought she was not entirely sure her father knew who she was talking about.

 _He might have not made it out alive,_ she thought for a moment but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Barry? Oh that lanky kid." Joe said, more to himself than to his daughter. "He came to visit you, Iris. He was discharged two days ago. He's uh..he's been worried about you."

Iris sighed in relief. Knowing Barry was not dead or stuck in that place was all she needed to hear. She did not know what would happen now. Did they find their kidnappers? How exactly did her father find her?

Iris's questions were left unanswered as Joe quickly dismissed them, in turn, encouraging her to get some rest. Joe noticing his daughter's need for something to drink, fetched her a container of water and Iris drank about two cups worth.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure I've had more than enough rest. Why was I out so long." Iris said and placed the empty cup on the small hospital table next to her bed.

"You were severely dehydrated when we found you." Joe, who was now sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, reached his hand out to palm the side of her face gently.

"Now, come one, you need your rest.' He pulled his hand away and his eyes lowered slightly, as if in deep thought. "We'll talk about it more when you return home."

Joe left the room to find a doctor, leaving Iris alone again. She closed her eyes and melted back on the bed, her mind flooded with happy thoughts. Home. Wally. Her dad.

Barry.

* * *

Despite what her father told her, Barry never visited her that day. Instead she was greeted by her boyfriend, who rushed over as quickly as he saw her and pulled her into a deep embrace. He smelled familiar, like what she remembered, but this was not the same man she left behind. Instead of anger from their last argument, there was joy and love and it warmed Iris's heart at witnessing this side of Eddie, the side of him she forgot existed. They had spent so much time distinancing from each other, she forgot how it felt to have him take her so lovingly into her arms and shower her with kisses.

The last day at the hospital, as Iris was collecting her things and preparing herself to leave, she asked her father about Barry. From the corner of her eye, Iris could make out Eddie's form as he was sitting on one of the chairs next to the window, and she noticed his body stiffen.

"Iris, we thought it would be best if he didn't visit you anymore." Joe said.

"What?" Iris was shocked. She didn't think he would just forget about her, not after what they went through together.. "You can't be serious?" she followed.

"Iris, after what you've been through, and what went on between you two. What he did to you…" Iris noticed the angry look on her boyfriend's face and it only irritated Iris even more. "We are just looking out for you, baby."

"Barry is not the bad guy here." Iris reassured them but her father, who was leaning against the wall under the small hospital tv, was not having any of it.

"Iris, you don't even know this man. Look, sweety, I get that you been through a lot these past couple of days…"

"Do you?" Iris responded and zipped up the duffle bag her father brought from her apartment. Placing the strap of the bag over her shoulder, Iris looked around once more to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. Iris took the cell phone which was lying on the bed and placed it in the back of her jean pocket. She noticed a big ugly crack on the screen of her phone when her father brought it to her during one of his visits. Apparently it had survived during her struggle with her kidnapper before she was taken, but not without sustaining some injury. It was her father who had kept the phone after a police officer found it lying on the ground next to her car. It was the only piece of evidence they could find of a struggle, aside from noticing Iris's car door opened.

Iris looked at both men and without saying another word left the room.

* * *

A few times a day Iris would receive a call from work, from a coworker or her supervisor, checking up on her. There were a few instances of news reporters showing up at their house, trying to interview Iris about the events.

It seemed the investigation would lead to a cold case, trying to find the men responsible for Iris and Barry's kidnapping proved to be harder than anyone anticipated. It wasn't until Joe was alerted about a video that surfaced on the internet, that he and everyone on the case discovered the truth of what happened to Barry and Iris. The video had been sent to one Joe's coworker, who was also on the case, and what he saw in it shocked him. They would soon realize that there was no way to track the original uploader on the surface web.

Joe insisted that Iris stay at his home for at least a few days until things settled over. He did not mention to her what he had discovered, afraid his daughter would not handle the news. The events from the kidnapping and her stay at the hospital were still fresh in her mind.

Sleep did not come as easily as Iris would have hoped. The only comfort and hope in Iris's life was her family, who were by her side, giving her the support she needed. Still, Iris thought about Barry and wondered from time to time how he was doing.

It was a few days after Iris was discharged from the hospital when Joe decided on a movie night, suggesting they watch a series of classics that both Iris and Wally enjoyed growing up. Iris was propped up on pillows on the couch, while her father sat on the opposite end and Wally deciding to occupy the floor. Eddie was working overtime and promised Iris he would visit as soon as he finished his shift at CCPD.

A doorbell sounded at around ten o'clock. Not expecting visitors, the three eyed each other curiously before Joe went to check at the door. Looking through the peephole, Joe could make out the figure at the other side and grumbled quietly before opening the door slightly. Despite Joe's best efforts in remaining quiet enough so his daughter would not hear the conversation, Iris could make out the words coming from both men after she quietly got up from her place on the couch and inched close and closer towards the door.

"Are you stalking now?"

"Joe, I'm sorry but I need to see her. I heard she was discharged from the hospital. I know she is staying here, please let me talk to her."

 _Barry._ Iris had tiptoed until she was a few feet behind her father and now she could clearly hear the gruff sound of Barry's voice. She even heard his deep breaths as he tried to convince Joe to let him through.

"Barry, this is the last time…"

"Dad!" Joe jumped slightly at the sound of Iris's voice, and when he turned he saw his daughter's figure standing behind him, a shocked expression on her face.

"Barry." She whispered, before squeezing her way through her father and the door frame and jumping into Barry's arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and her legs wrapped themselves tight around his hips, while Barry wrapped his arms tightly around her Iris's small waist.

"Iris." She heard him whisper, his breath softly grazing her neck.

A throat clearing brought them back to the present moment. Iris realized she and Barry were still in front of the door while her father stood at the door frame, eyeing them carefully. Realizing the inappropriate position, Barry released Iris from his grip and let her down gently until her feet touched the ground. In that moment, the pair took in the sight of the other. Iris noticed his rugged look, and the bags under his eyes told Iris that she was not the only one not getting much sleep.

"Come inside." Iris invited Barry and took his hand, leading him inside to Joe's objection.

"Dad, I think it's fine." Wally interjected as he appeared from the living room, wanting to see the commotion. "Maybe we should give them a moment?" He signaled with his head to upstairs and Joe was quiet for a few seconds, flashing a distrustful look at Barry before sighing and leading the way to the second floor, Wally following behind but not before giving the pair a small smile. Both Wally and Joe climbed the stairs and went to their respective rooms, while Iris and Barry took a seat on the couch, a few feet apart from each other.

"So, your staying with your dad?" Barry asked as he turned to the woman beside him. "I just remember you saying that you had your own apartment."

"Yeah, we thought it would be a good idea if I stayed over for a few days. So I won't be alone."

"What about your boyfriend?" Barry asked, looking briefly at her chest before reverting her eyes back to her eyes.

"We don't live together. How do you know I have a boyfriend?"

Barry looked down, almost as if contemplating how much he should say. "The papers. We're all over the news, Iris."

Barry began tucking softly on the hairs on the back of his head, contemplating whether he should bring IT up, not knowing how much Iris knew.

"Iris...you know about the um, the video, right?" He asked, hesitantly.

Iris stared back at him, shocked and confused. _What video? What is he talking about?_ Panic began to settle in, seeing the upset look on Barry's face had Iris thinking that it was something bad.

"They found a video of…us…what we did back at that place. When they forced us...They recorded it."


	4. Chapter 4

Iris never thought she hated a sound so much as she did now. The clinking of silverware against plates, every chew and crunch, and heavy breathing could be heard in the dining room, and Iris had enough. Well, it was more than one sound, but it was the sounds of a group of Neanderthals feasting away at Grandma's Esther's noodle dish, making as much noise as possible to distract themselves from the tension in the room. On top of it all, the reason for the silence and awkward stares was because of one particular guest, sitting right across from Iris. He was the only one who did not look like he wanted to murder someone, instead focusing on his food as he ate in awkward silence. Occasionally he would look up from his meal and glance around the table, giving Iris a half-assed smile and throwing compliments towards her father about the food or the house, who would just stare back at the man as if he was told something cruel.

Wally was the only one unphased by the uncomfortable silence and awkward glances as he would ask Barry questions every once in a while, evening smiling as he got to know the guest, much to his father's annoyance. But it seemed Wally ran out of things to say or ask and the dinner continued on without a whisper of a word.

"So," Someone finally spoke, and Iris looked up to see Eddie glancing around the room at everyone. "We're just gonna ignore the fact that this man sitting next to me, that was for some reason invited to dinner, raped my girlfriend?"

"EDDIE!" Iris was furious and she could hear her father groaning at the end of the table.

Eddie, out of frustration, threw his napkin on his half empty plate. "Well excuse me, Iris, for finding it a bit inappropriate that you decided to invite your rapist to your home, let alone for a family dinner."

"Barry is NOT a rapist. He never raped me. We, we were both forced to have sex to get out of that fucking place. What part of that do you not understand? Look, I get it! You're angry at what happened and at what I did but we both had no choice!" Iris was standing at that point, her hands balled into fists at her side as she argued with her boyfriend.

"Maybe I should go…" Barry says, as he rises from his seat.

"Yeah, man, I feel like this is a conversation I don't need to be a part of." Wally was in the process of getting up but was pushed down by his sister as she glared at both him and Barry.

"Sit down. Both of you. We are going to talk about this like adults. No one is leaving the table until we're done."

"Iris." Joe scolded, but his fatherly tone was no match for his daughter.

"Oh dad, we have A LOT to discuss. Why didn't you tell me there is a sex tape or whatever you call it of me and Barry online?"

"Iris, I-," Joe then turned his attention to Barry and the young man knew he was in trouble. Before Barry had a chance to reply, her boyfriend interjected. "We were just trying to protect you, Iris. We thought, I thought you needed time to deal with what happened. When we found you, you were so fragile and hurt. You had these bruises and for a second I thought you might have been dead. I didn't know until later what happened to you until I saw the tape and..."

"You saw it?" Iris asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I had to see it. We needed to make sure it was you. Iris, I…I…when I saw what he was doing to you…" Feeling defeated by his emotions, Eddie slumped back on his chair, his eyes distant and emotionless on the contrary.

"Iris, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We didn't know how you would take it if you found out. When you were being questioned and I saw how heartbroken you looked when you had to recount everything that happened, I knew I needed to protect you from the truth. Until you were ready." A tear fell from Joe's eye as he spoke and it was at that moment Iris saw how badly these events affected her family as much as it affected her. It was enough Joe was working on the case, and she couldn't imagine how much harder it was for him, as it was his own daughter who was the victim.

Iris sighed and looked tearfully at her father. "I-I'm sorry, dad."

"Don't be sorry. You have every right to be angry."

After dinner, Eddie was called in again at the police station so he left for the evening, but not without reconciling with Iris and promising to talk more when he got back to his apartment. She promised to be waiting there once she finished helping clean up.

Barry, was quiet for most of the night and he later offered to help Iris in washing and putting away the dishes, much to Joe's objection. He was still wary of Barry and his intentions with his daughter but just like the other night, Wally convinced him the two were fine alone.

"Sorry about all that before. Shouldn't have brought it up while you were here." Iris apologized, as she was running a soapy plate under water.

"It's ok. I think you all had a lot to talk about. Eddie…seems nice." Iris found a tiny smile on Barry as he was putting the dishes on the rack to dry. It took her a few seconds to realize he wasn't serious.

"Yeah sorry about that. I understand him being uncomfortable around you, knowing that we…" Iris trailed off as she continued her work on the dishes. There was an awkward pause as both continued their task. From next to her, Iris heard a sigh and a small noise, as if Barry wanted to say something, but instead she turned to him shaking his head slightly with a small smile stuck on his face.

"What?" She questioned, curious to know what was on Barry's mind.

"Nothing," Barry picked up a wet dish just to put in back on the counter, before turning to Iris. "The whole situation is weird and awkward. Like…where do we go from this? Because to be honest I can't just walk away and pretend like all of that shit didn't happen. And you…" Iris's heart stuttered for a moment and Barry turned to look her in the eyes. "I don't know, I can't just walk away from you. I know what happened was not within our control but every time I look at you…I think about it."

Iris's heart thudded faster even though she wasn't entirely sure what he was referring to. "Think about what?"

Barry's eyes lingered softly to her lips, as if weighing in his mind whether he should kiss her or not, and a part of Iris hoped he would. "About being with you. About touching you and kissing you everywhere. I think about it a lot and the worse thing is I feel guilty about it."

Iris didn't know what inspired her boldness, but before either one really had a chance to process it, she stepped closer to Barry and reached her hand out to cup his cheek in her palm. "Then do it."

Barry's eyes widened slightly before turning a slight darker color. Before either could protest or weigh in the consequences, their lips crashed together.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I plan to pick this story up again soon.**


End file.
